talesofgaiafandomcom-20200215-history
History of Gaia
The following time line was established for the purposes of the game, which can be referred to as the Gaia Timeline: Destruction of Earth December 2153 The XIndi Planet Killer arrives in Sol and destroys the Earth before continuing to lay waste to the colonies of Lunar, Mars, Alpha Centauri, Vega and Proxima. Arrival at Gaia Dec 2154 The surviving humans, travelling in small slow moving convoys, arrive at Ceti Alpha V renamed Gaia. The Gaian star system is located in the Mutara Sector, near Andoria and Regula. At this time, the highest ranking officer of Starfleet is Admiral Gregory Mesu who is now C and C of Starfleet Command. Consolidating all the other earth type force into the MACOs, Mesu makes the commander of all MACOs, Major Gabriel Loman Hayes since he is the highest ranking MACO left. (Hayes was killed in the Prime Timeline). The MACOs are deployed over the three remaining starships, Enterprise, Intrepid and Reliant. A base is established for them on Gaia, separate from the Starfleet, called the MACO Training Centre or the Barn. 2155 Dr. Phlox returns to Denobula to continue his research into the memory loss that Captain Jonathan Archer is suffering from. It takes "ten years" to come up with a treatment. ("Twillight") Hadley's Hope 2157 Captain William Teagarden of SS Voyager arrives at the shipyards of Hadley's Hope on Acheron after three years travelling at their highest warp factor (2.7) with a convoy of survivors. The survivors of Gaia and Acheron are unaware of each other's existence. 2158 The colony of Hadley's Hope is formed on Acheron with Teagarden voted in to be its governor. New Earth Colony, Gaia 2165 NOTE: The RPG Enterprise: Federation begins in 2165, twelve years after the destruction of Earth. '' New Earth Colony is thriving on the planet Gaia (a renamed Ceti Alpha V) with a little over 6000 humans left. Gaia's natural flora is Earth like but there are large raptor like predators roaming the hills called Vexcians. Gaia is protected by three starships, Enterprise, Intrepid and Reliant. Intrepid and Reliant protect Gaian space while Enterprise ensures that supply ships are able to journey back and forth without being detected by the Xindi. The existence of Gaia is still a secret to the Xindi who are determined to wipe out the last enclave of humanity. Commander Eric Langley is the military governor of the colony and works closely with a civilian council. He has a secretary named Celine Sylvester, a twenty year old blond civilian who makes sure he's on time for everything. At this time, Colonel Hayes and Major Sloane McRae are assigned to Enterprise, they are known to their comrades as McHayes, indicating their close working relationship. There is also an element of unrequited feeling between the two. Also at this time, Captain Tom Merrick, commander of the MACO's stationed in the colony meets for the first time, new Starfleet chief of security, Commander Alexandra Styles, they begin a relationship not long after. During a furlough, Sloane meets Gunnery Sgt.Derick Rickman best friend of Tom whom Sloane also considers one of her close friends. Derick and Sloane begin a secret relationship owing to the differences in their rank. Colonel Hayes is unaware of this. Not long after this, Enterprise encounters the colony on Acheron when the Xindi prepare to destroy it. Meeting for the first time the additional two thousand humans surviving on the other side of the galaxy, bordering Romulan space, the Enterprise and SS Voyager, launch a desperate assault on the Xindi Planet Killer led by Colonel Hayes. Hayes is injured in this operation and at this time, the existence of Section 31becomes known to Captain Archer. The Planet Killer is destroyed once and for all but there is no time to celebrate when a distress signal reaches Enterprise from Gaia. A rogue Klingon element has stumbled upon a colony and descended on Gaia to claim it. Tom Merrick, Alexandra Styles and Eric Langley brace for the attack. Also the Gryphon Fighter squadrons, one man fighter crafts with Andorian design, are mobilised to repel the invaders. The fighting is taken to the streets with significant damage done to the colony. The MACOS are on the front line, doing most of the fighting while Langley creates an anti-matter weapon to destroy the Klingon ships above. He is killed in the process. With the secret about Gaia's existence now revealed, Mesu decides to consolidate the MACOs into Starfleet by calling them the Starfleet Marine Corps. Colonel Hayes is elevated to Governor Hayes and stationed on Gaia. Gaia's territories now include Regula and the Mutara System. Hayes upon discovering that Sloane McRae has a lover, proposes. Her rejection of him causes a permanent break in their friendship. Because she was injured, Alexandra Styles invites Tom Merrick to move in with her. Fraternisation rules slackened because of the humanity's population problem, allow Sloane and Derick to pursue a relationship openly. At the celebration over their victory against the Klingons and the Xindi, Hayes meets Renee Richards, a MACO corporal and one of Derick Rickman's comrades. She is 20 years his junior and both expected a brief affair. ''NOTE: The game ended shortly after this. What was written following this has been a series of stories written by authors who were still interested in writing for these characters. '' '''2166' Governor Hayes marries Renee Richards after learning she is pregnant with his child. She remains in the MACOs but is assigned to Tom Merrick's aide for the duration of her pregnancy. Not long after this, Tom learns that Alexandra Styles is also pregnant and some months later, they are married. Derick Rickman and Sloane McRae continue their relationship although distance is starting to wear since Sloane is now the MACO commander on Enterprise. At this time Luke and Sean Randolph join the Starfleet Marine Corps, along with Corinne Hardwood and Mackenzie Brook. On 23rd of August, Gaia receives word that the Delphic Expanse, allowed to expand because the Xindi have been building more spheres, has destroyed Ferenginar, the Ferengi home world and threatens to destroy Cardassia and Bajor. Along with Gaia and Vulcan, a Coalition is formed with participation by Tellerite, Andorian, Betazed and Romulan, Cardassian and Bajoran forces with Gaia directing the offensive, with the purpose of ending the Xindi threat While MACO operations are focussed on defending Cardassia and Bajor, Enterprise leads the interstellar fleet into Xindi space to begin the destruction of the spheres, one at a time. The plan being to converge at Azati Prime to neutralise the Xindi once and for all. During this time, Hayes' son Christopher is born and Styles delivers a daughter, Lexie. The Xindi War 2166 – Early 2169 The Xindi War takes two years to fight. Following the birth of their children, both Renee Richards and Alexandra Styles are recalled to active duty. Renee is assigned to Bajor with the rest of the MACO forces and Alex takes command of the Saratoga. Sloane McRae and Derick Rickman go their separate ways. At the Battle of Azati Prime, 30 starships are destroyed when the Xindi unleash a new planet killer. The Saratoga makes the ultimate sacrifice when she disrupts the dreadnought's shields by ramming into it. The Planet killer is destroyed with all hands lost on the Saratoga. The Battle of Azati Prime is fought to a stalemate with a pause in between as both sides marshal their forces for another confrontation. Sloane McRae meets Jake Mercer, another MACO captain at this time. However, before the final battle is waged, an unexpected party enters the mix. The Organians, appalled by the loss of life and the continuing destruction, particularly because of the Guardians or Sphere Builders who have duped the Xindi into fighting for them, intervenes, banishing these aliens from the present time for good. The Xindi are forced to retreat to their territories and the Coalition withdraws from Azati Prime. Federation However, with the end of the war, Vulcan and Gaia spearhead the idea of the Coalition remaining intact and what results is called the United Federation of Planets. Disagreement about the Federation Charter keeps Romulus from signing on. Starfleet opens its doors to the member worlds of the Federation. 'Early 2169 - 2171 ' Jake Mercer is given command of the MACOs on the Vanguard. Renee Richards leaves the MACOs permanently. Derick Rickman begins a brief relationship with Elena Rose Domingo, a Gaian actress producing holovids out of Betazed. Tom Merrick raises Lexi on his own with assistance from Sloane. Although a trip to Risa creates some unexpected sexual tension which Tom dismisses because he is still in mourning for his wife. Sloane begins a relationship with Jake Mercer not long after. Dominion Occupation of Bajor In July 2170, a mysterious race of aliens from something called the Dominion enters Bajoran space and takes the planet in a matter of hours. With vastly superior strength and numbers, the Federation are in no position to stop them or come to Bajor's aid. Bajor becomes occupied territory as the Dominion has no desire yet to leave Bajoran space. Their origins unknown, the Dominion at this time, seem content to watch and learn.